Il faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours
by Kayla Leah
Summary: Le titre est un proverbe français que j'aime beaucoup et il colle a mon histoire. La saison 4 terminée, voici la suite à ma façon. Elyan/Perceval Gauvain/Leon Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Freya Morgane/Mordred. Personnages crées également. Enjoy!


Ça fait pas mal de temps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête. Bien que j'écrive une autre fic à côté, je commence celle-ci. L'histoire se situe juste après le couronnement de Guenièvre (dernier épisode de la saison 4). J'imagine donc à ma manière une suite de cette histoire en mettant en avant mes couples préférés. J'en suis particulièrement fière, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez-moi des reviews, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

Il le désarmait complètement. Son preux chevalier. Il était si fort, charpenté tout en muscles. Il pouvait les voir se dessiner sous ses vêtements. La sueur, due à l'effort, luisait sur sa peau rendue cuivrée par le soleil de plomb qui régnait sur Camelot en cette période estivale. Soudain, son favori retira sa tunique, dévoilant un torse merveilleusement sculpté. Aucun chevalier ne pouvait rivaliser à ses côtés. Il s'avança alors vers lui, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite que coutume et lui noua l'estomac. Au moment où l'athlète s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, il reçut une gerbe d'eau à la figure. Elyan se réveilla en sursaut sous le regard réprobateur mais néanmoins affectueux de sa sœur Gwen, qui tenait un sceau sous son bras.

- Lève-toi grand paresseux, nous avons une foule de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Par le peu de lumière, Elyan su qu'on était à l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Un jour où _il _ne cesserait de le tourmenter.

- Pourquoi me réveilles-tu aux aurores tous les matins ? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Gwen. J'ai besoin de sommeil, fit-il en se recroquevillant sur son lit.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ce sceau est vide qu'il ne peut pas servir, l'informa-t-elle. Tu as intérêt de bouger ta carcasse et te mettre au travail.

Sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, Elyan se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas en m'assommant que tu risques de me faire lever, maugréa-t-il.

- Allez Elyan, debout ! dit Gwen en le tirant par le bras pour le faire lever. Le petit déjeuner nous attend sur la table.

Elyan lui adressa son premier sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, rayonnante. Ce rituel remontait à leur plus tendre enfance, quand leurs parents vivaient encore. Leur mère les réveillait aux aurores pour que toute la famille soit réunie pour le premier repas de la journée, avant que leur père ne se presse à la forge. Depuis qu'Elyan était revenu à Camelot, ils l'avaient perpétué. Tous les matins, le frère et la sœur mangeaient ensemble avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines donc à te lever aux aurores tous les matins, venir ici, préparer le repas, supporter ma compagnie… Tu serais beaucoup mieux au château, traitée comme la reine que tu es.

Guenièvre ri au ton faussement indigné de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai passé ma vie à m'occuper de mon chenapan de frère et je n'arrive tout simplement pas à lâcher prise.

- Mais Gwen, tu es mariée maintenant. Tu es la reine de Camelot. Ce n'est pas convenable pour toi de descendre dans la ville basse tous les jours, d'aller tirer de l'eau au puits, de préparer le repas… Tu as un autre rôle maintenant.

- Ecoute-moi bien, gronda-t-elle. Avant d'être une reine et une épouse, je suis avant tout ta grande sœur. Et c'est le devoir d'une grande sœur de s'occuper de son jeune frère. Ce devoir-ci surpasse tous les autres.

- Gwen, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul.

- Je le sais bien, mais, tu comprends, je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Je suis très heureuse avec Arthur et je l'aime, mais cette vie de reine, je ne peux pas. J'aimais le fait de travailler, de faire quelque chose d'utile, d'aller et venir comme bon me semblait. Je n'aime pas rester entre quatre murs, entourée des dames de la cour aussi hypocrites les unes que les autres. Parfois, je rêve de redevenir une enfant et de pouvoir courir le longs des étals sur la grande place le jour du marché, de jouer près du vieux puits de pierre couvert de lierre, d'aller visiter père à la forge, de retrouver mère coudre près du foyer…

Elyan la prit dans ses bras et la laissa sangloter sur son épaule. Sa sœur avait toujours été très forte, mais elle aussi faiblissait quelques fois.

- C'est normal que la vie là-bas ne te convienne pas Gwen. Tu es une fleur des champs, éclatante sous le soleil, secouée par la brise, libre. Tu n'es pas l'une de ces fleurs épineuses et sans parfums qu'on cloître dans un vase en porcelaine.

Guenièvre demeura bouche bée. Depuis quand son frère avait autant d'éloquence ?

- Ferme ta bouche, ou les mouches vont s'y loger, dit-il en lui rabattant le menton.

- Elyan, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, lui assura-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Je sais que tu es un chevalier de Camelot et qu'Arthur est ton roi mais…

- Gwen, l'interrompit-il, avant d'être un chevalier de Camelot et le vassal d'Arthur, je suis ton frère. Tu passeras toujours, toujours avant, insista-t-il.

- Je veux aller à la fête du solstice d'été.

Elyan la regarda, un peu hébété. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Tous les ans, à Camelot, le peuple organisait une fête le jour du solstice d'été. Un grand bal populaire était organisé, on dansait, chantait, mangeait et buvait jusque tard dans la nuit. Pendant longtemps, Gwen avait été la meilleure danseuse du bal. Elle et son frère s'y rendaient chaque année depuis leur enfance et ils y avaient acquis une parfaite maîtrise de l'art de la danse.

- Demande à Arthur d'être ton cavalier. C'est ton mari après tout.

- Elyan, tu sais bien qu'il fuit dès qu'il entend le mot « danse ». Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il y a une réception à Camelot ce jour-là et je serais obligée d'y assister, bien que je n'en ai aucune envie. S'il te plait Elyan, emmène-moi au bal comme autrefois. Tu te souviens ? La musique entrainante des violons, des flutes et des luths, l'ivresse que nous procurait la danse, les guirlandes de couleurs, les lanternes de papier, le vin, la bière et le cidre qu'on prenait au tonneau, les rires, les gens, les couleurs…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Alors c'est oui ? s'exclama Guenièvre en joignant ses mains contre son cœur comme une prière.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse te refuser, déclara-t-il, vaincu.

- Oh merci ! Merci Elyan ! Merci mille fois ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Juste une chose. Demande à Arthur de te laisser y aller.

La jeune femme se figea.

- Jamais il ne me laissera.

- Gwen, voyons. Tu ne vas pas mentir à Arthur tout de même. Ça se retournerait contre toi. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu sais comment l'amener à t'accorder ce que tu veux. Dis-lui que le peuple serait heureux que le roi prenne part aux festivités populaires, que tu n'as jamais manqué un festival depuis ta tendre enfance et que ça te ferait de la peine de ne pas y aller… Trouve quelque chose. Je suis persuadé qu'il te laissera y aller.

- Mais tu seras là, dis ?

- Comme si j'allais louper le festival. N'oublie pas que grâce à ma chère sœur, je suis considéré comme l'un des meilleurs danseurs de la ville.

- Mais tu es le meilleur danseur de la ville Elyan. Et j'espère que tu feras l'honneur de m'accorder une danse.

- L'honneur sera pour moi.

- Carole _(danse du moyen âge spontanée en forme de ronde ou farandole),_ rota _(danse__du moyen âge à tempo vif) _ou estampie_ (danse__du moyen âge à tempo modéré) _?

- Ce que tu voudras.

- Merci pour tes conseils Elyan. Je vais de ce pas en parler à Arthur.

Elyan sourit à la vue de la mine radieuse de sa sœur. Quand elle sortit, il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira profondément. Pourquoi arrivait-il à régler les problèmes des autres et être incapable de résoudre les siens ?

A peine sortie de chez elle, Guenièvre se fit interpeller par sa voisine d'en face, Ulma la blanchisseuse, qui balayait le pas de sa porte comme chaque matin.

- Gwen !

- Ulma ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

La vieille la serra fortement dans son giron.

- Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu n'as pas changé, sauf tes mains, dit-elle en les lui serrant dans les siennes.

Ses mains, autrefois rugueuses et abîmées par son travail de domestique étaient maintenant douces et veloutées.

- Bonne petite ! Même mariée, tu continues de t'occuper de ton frère avec dévouement. Chaque matin, je te vois descendre au puits pour tirer de l'eau et la fumée qui s'échappe de la cheminée me fait penser que tu prépares sa pitance chaque jour. Tu es une bonne fille Gwen. Si ta pauvre mère, paix à son âme, a pu partir en paix, c'est parce qu'elle savait que tu saurais prendre soin de lui.

- Ulma, je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon devoir de sœur aînée, même si je sais qu'Elyan est un homme maintenant et qu'il pourrait aisément s'occuper de lui.

- Vous avez toujours été très proches tous les deux. Je me rappelle bien le temps où vous vous courriez après dans les rues de la ville, où lorsque vous jouiez près du vieux puits, à sec depuis longtemps.

- Oui… dit Guenièvre, rêveuse. Nous adorions cet endroit. Le vieux puits de pierre couvert de lierre vert. Nous nous y adossions et nous discutions durant des heures.

- Où quand vous courriez entre les étals les jours de marché ! Je me rappelle le nombre de fois où votre mère vous y a perdus.

- Dites-moi Ulma, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Dis-moi ma petite.

- Je suis inquiète au sujet de mon frère. Depuis mon mariage, il est tout seul et je me demande s'il le vit bien. Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me rapporter la moindre chose étrange que vous verrez chez lui ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- Mais soyez discrète surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Mais ouvrez l'œil.

- Compte sur moi !

Gwen l'embrassa pour la remercier et s'éloigna. Elle passa par les petites ruelles qui commençaient à s'animer. On la saluait où qu'elle aille. Plus comme Gwen, la fille du forgeron qu'ils avaient vu grandir que comme la reine Guenièvre. En cette matinée, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une échoppe, on la reconnaissait et la saluait.

- Bonjour Gwen ! la salua le boulanger qui sortait ses brioches du four.

- Bonjour Gwen ! s'écria la modiste en agitant son mouchoir.

- Bonjour Gwen ! s'exclama le tavernier qui essuyait ses chopes.

Elle répondit joyeusement à chacun d'eux. Ensuite, elle alla faire un tour du côté de la place du marché. Par ici, des étoffes, par-là, des fruits et légumes. Elle ne se remémorait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait le marché. Elle songea rapidement qu'Elyan mangeait toujours frugalement maintenant qu'il était seul et elle n'avait pas vu un légume chez eux depuis son départ.

« Soit, se dit-elle, je vais faire le marché aujourd'hui. Comme au bon vieux temps. Heureusement que j'ai pris soin d'apporter mon panier d'osier. »

Sur ces entrefaites, elle sillonna les étals des marchands venus de partout pour vendre leurs marchandises à Camelot.

- Regardez mes beaux légumes ! Venez, c'est bon, c'est frais !

Guenièvre s'arrêta devant un jeune homme qui s'époumonait pour attirer les passants. Elle compara les spécimens entre eux, les soupesa, les détailla, puis fini par en acheter quelque uns et passa à l'étale suivante. Elle avait toujours aimé flâner au marché, si bien que lorsque son père l'y envoyait, elle partait à l'aube pour bien en profiter. Elle acheta donc des légumes, des fruits, de la viande, du poisson, du vin aux épices et du pain. Elle allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle remarqua un étal qu'elle n'avait pas vu alors. On y vendait des vêtements simples mais ravissants. Guenièvre porta son regard sur une robe couleur lilas et blanche. Des lanières nouaient le corsage par devant _(je pense à la robe de Raiponce dans le dessin animé éponyme mdr)._ Elle demanda le prix et, le trouvant exorbitant, négocia et le diminua d'un quart. C'est surtout ça qu'elle aimait. Négocier. C'était comme livrer bataille, sauf que la joute en question n'était que verbale. Elle paya et se rendit à nouveau chez elle _(elle considère la maison dans laquelle elle a grandi comme son foyer et elle a bien raison), _déballa ses provisions, rangea la maison, épousseta les meubles, passa le balais, changea les draps du lit, puis, lorsqu'elle eut tout fini, elle récupéra tous les vêtements qu'elle jugea bon de laver, les mit dans un panier à deux anses qu'elle cala sur sa hanche et s'en alla toquer chez sa voisine blanchisseuse. Ulma vint lui ouvrir et parut étonnée de la trouver sur son seuil.

- Il te faut quelque chose mon petit ?

- Je vous apporte le linge de mon frère. Si je ne les vérifiais pas, je ne sais s'il s'en préoccuperait.

- Entre donc Gwen. Tu n'as qu'à le déposer dans l'arrière-cour, c'est là que je lave le linge.

- D'accord Ulma.

Gwen entra et fit ce que la vielle dame avait demandé.

- Je vais m'en charger tout de suite. Si le beau temps continue ainsi, je les rendrais demain à ton frère.

- Vous êtes vraiment très gentille avec nous, Ulma. Vous l'avez toujours été.

- J'étais une bonne amie de ta défunte mère. Si je peux, par mes maigres services, aider quelque peu ses enfants, je le ferais avec joie.

Guenièvre lui embrassa les mains et la remercia chaleureusement de ses bons soins avant de ressortir à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Merlin commençait sa journée de travail auprès du roi Arthur _(oui, je sais, même à moi ça fait bizarre). _Il croisa dans les couloirs la jeune Isabelle, la servante de Guenièvre _(regardez le clip « Tournent les violons » de Jean Jacques Goldman. Je m'appuie sur la jeune servante Manon pour créer physiquement le personnage d'Isabelle)_

- Dame Guenièvre n'était pas dans ses appartements à mon arrivée, l'informa-t-elle.

- Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête. Merlin réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si les sorties de Guenièvre dans la ville basse avaient été accordées par Arthur, celui-ci n'appréciait guère qu'elle y passe tout son temps. Si Guenièvre était de nouveau absente ce matin, c'était sur Merlin qu'il passerait ses nerfs.

- Ecoute-moi Isabelle, dit-il précipitamment, il faut que tu ailles chercher la reine dans la ville basse. Vas-y avec l'un des chevaliers. Je vais essayer de distraire Arthur. Quand tu l'auras retrouvée, emmène-là chez Gaïus. Ne dit rien, contente toi d'être là avec elle. Je me charge du reste. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, affirma la jeune fille.

- Dépêche-toi.

La jeune fille prit le bas de sa robe dans ses mains et se mit à courir. Merlin la regarda filer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du corridor.

- Aller courage Merlin ! C'est le moment d'aller affronter ton destin ! se dit-il.

Isabelle travaillait depuis assez longtemps au château pour en connaitre les moindres recoins. Elle longea de nombreux couloirs en courant, descendit les escaliers, bouscula de nombreux domestiques au passage avant d'arriver près des écuries. Par chance, un chevalier s'occupait de sa monture à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle le reconnu sans mal à son uniforme aux armoiries des Pendragon. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Monseigneur, héla-t-elle tout en continuant de courir vers lui. Monseigneur !

Le chevalier se retourna et la regarda s'arrêter devant lui, haletante après sa course.

- Monseigneur, j'ai besoin de votre aide. La reine est partie dans la ville basse et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Merlin m'a dit de trouver un chevalier et d'aller à sa recherche.

- Merlin ?

- Oui Monseigneur. Mais il faut nous hâter, car le roi ne doit pas apprendre son absence. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main, je sais où nous pourrions la trouver.

Après un instant d'hésitation dû à la simple pudeur, Isabelle saisit cette main tendue qui l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Bonjour ! s'écria Merlin en ouvrant largement les rideaux.

- Ferme ses rideaux Merlin ! maugréa Arthur, la tête enfouie dans son coussin.

- Très bien, dit Merlin en s'exécutant. Je vois que vous êtes fatigué. Je vais vous laisser dormir encore une ou deux heures, c'est mieux pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas être en pleine possessions de vos moyens si je ne vous laisse pas avoir votre quota de sommeil alors je vais vous laisser dormir.

C'était tout Merlin, ça. S'enliser dans un discours stupide au lieu de partir tant qu'il le pouvait. Résultat des courses : à peine eut-il fait trois pas vers la sortie qu'il entendit une voix agacée s'exclamer :

- Merlin !

Le serviteur se retourna à demi. Arthur, désormais assis et bien réveillé, le regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Oui Altesse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- Moi ? Mais rien. Rien du tout. Et je n'ai vraiment rien du tout parce que si j'avais quelque chose je vous le dirais mais là je n'ai rien du tout, vraiment.

- Merlin, j'ai l'habitude de tes discours inintelligibles et incohérents, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

- Mais rien sire. Je vous l'ai dit. J'essayais juste de faire preuve de… de sollicitude. C'est ça.

- Merlin !

- Oui sire ?

Il se retourna pour se prendre un oreiller dans la figure.

- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous prendre pour un crétin, vous l'êtes déjà suffisamment.

- Merlin !

Le magicien s'enfuit en courant tandis qu'Arthur le poursuivait à travers la chambre en lui lançant tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main.

« J'espère qu'Isabelle trouvera vite Guenièvre, je n'aurais pas la force de subir ça longtemps ».

Isabelle couru à la suite de ce mystérieux chevalier. Ils descendirent dans la ville, et l'homme semblait savoir où aller. Ils passèrent des rues, des ruelles. Le problème était que, comme c'était le jour du marché, les rues étaient bondées, ainsi il était difficile de se déplacer rapidement. L'homme l'entraina jusqu'au quartier des artisans. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une forge. Les lourdes portes de métal étaient grandes ouvertes, et le bruit et la chaleur de la fournaise s'entendait et se faisait ressentir jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le chevalier s'avança.

- Eh ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le cliquetis des outils cessa, et le forgeron sortit en s'essuyant les mains.

- Gauvain ! dit-il, étonné de trouver son compagnon d'arme ici.

- Elyan ! répondit joyeusement l'autre.

Ils se serrèrent le bras à la manière des chevaliers.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu au palais, lança Gauvain.

- Maintenant que Camelot est prospère et qu'on ne me requiert plus pour combattre, j'ai repris la forge et j'y travaille.

- Les affaires vont bien ?

- Pas mal, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au palais ? Il y a de la place pour tous les chevaliers. Tu pourrais être logé, nourri, blanchi et tout ça gratuitement !

- J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, répliqua Elyan.

Mais au fond de lui-même, il songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. S'il avait mis un point d'honneur à quitter le palais, c'était surtout pour ne plus se retrouver à chaque instant près de _lui_.

- On formait une sacrée équipe pourtant !

- Messires, s'impatienta Isabelle qui assistait à l'échange en même temps qu'elle songeait à ce pauvre Merlin aux prises avec un roi peu commode, nous n'avons guère le temps de discuter. L'affaire qui nous amène est pressante.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Nous cherchons ta sœur. Elle doit absolument rentrer au palais avant qu'Arthur ne se rende compte de son absence.

- Et nous devons faire vite car Merlin est aux prises avec son Altesse, ajouta Isabelle.

Elyan se passa une main sur le crâne en réfléchissant.

- Elle est passée comme d'habitude chez moi ce matin, puis elle est repartie.

- Tu ne saurais pas où elle pourrait être ?

- A la maison. Peut-être qu'elle y est retournée lorsque je suis parti. Ou alors elle est au marché. Elle a toujours aimé s'y promener.

- Très bien. Elyan, tu peux nous aider pour les recherches ?

- Désolé, je ne peux pas laisser la forge. Bon courage vous deux ! lança-t-il avant de rentrer dans l'atelier.

Gauvain se tourna vers Isabelle.

- Va la chercher sur la place du marché. Je vais chez elle.

Isabelle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et reparti en courant, priant pour que le roi ne tue pas Merlin avant qu'ils retrouvent Dame Guenièvre. Gauvain, de son côté, couru jusqu'à la maison d'Elyan. Il en ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Guenièvre ! héla-t-il.

Force de constater qu'elle n'était pas là, il repartit dans l'autre sens en espérant qu'Isabelle eut plus de chance que lui. Il la retrouva entre deux étales.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien. J'ai interrogé les commerçants, elle est venue tôt dans la matinée puis est repartie.

- Elle est revenu chez Elyan après son départ. La maison était rangée et nettoyée, et les provisions venaient d'être faites.

Si Guenièvre s'était rendue au marché avant de retourner chez Elyan, elle était peut-être partie lui rendre visite à la forge avant de retourner au palais. Ils eurent un regard de compréhension mutuelle, et se mirent à courir jusqu'à la forge.

- Elyan ! s'écria Gauvain.

Le chevalier forgeron sortit à nouveau.

- Alors ?

- Elle n'est nulle part. On a pensé qu'elle serait peut-être venue te voir.

- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Merde ! s'exclama Gauvain en donnant un coup de pied dans une enclume près de lui.

- Pauvre Merlin ! s'alarma Isabelle. C'est lui qui va souffrir de son absence.

- Attendez, dit calmement Elyan, je pense savoir où elle est.

- Dis-nous !

- Non. Ça prendra trop de temps d'y aller à pieds, et je suis le seul à avoir un cheval. Vous deux, retournez au palais. Je la ramènerai.

Elyan demanda ensuite à l'un de ses employés de lui ramener son cheval et à son contremaître de veiller sur la forge en son absence.

- Attendez Monseigneur, dit Isabelle, Merlin nous a dit de ramener la reine chez Gaïus. Vous nous trouverez là-bas.

- Très bien. Allez-y, dit-il en montant sur son destrier, je vous y rejoindrai.

Il talonna ensuite sa monture qui s'élança au galop. Gauvain empoigna à nouveau la main d'Isabelle et ils reprirent leur course effrénée, cette fois en direction du palais royal.

Elyan chevaucha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Là, dans une alcôve de verdure, se trouvait un grand puits de pierre recouvert de lierre et de mousse. Guenièvre était assise sur le rebord, accrochée à la charpente de bois, le regard dans ses abimes obscurs. Elyan descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à une branche basse avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Guenièvre se retourna à demi, les jambes pendantes dans le puits.

- Te rappelles-tu lorsque nous venions jouer ici enfants ?

- Seigneur oui ! Je me rappelle même qu'un jour, père t'avait trouvée ainsi, sur le rebord du puits.

- Il m'a bien sermonnée ce jour-là.

- Tu lui avais fait une belle frayeur.

Guenièvre ri et se tourna vers lui et lâcha d'une main la charpente de bois. Elyan la saisit par la taille, la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs encore et encore avant de la reposer sur la terre ferme. Elle riait, riait comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Ce rire lui avait manqué, autant à elle qu'à lui. Sa sœur était heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Gwen, on doit y aller maintenant, vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elyan ?

- Gwen, il est midi passé. Si Arthur apprends que tu t'es absentée tout ce temps, seule et sans escorte, je crains pour toi. Merlin le distrait depuis une heure en attendant que tu rentres.

- Merlin a toujours été un excellent ami pour moi. L'un des rares qui n'ait pas changé de comportement avec moi depuis que je suis reine.

- Eh bien hâtons-nous, car si Arthur ne te trouve pas, c'est Merlin qui en pâtira.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

- Merlin !

- Oui Arthur ?

- L'eau de mon bain est froide ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je la veux tiède ?

- Excusez-moi votre Altesse. Patientez un moment, je vais arranger ça.

- Non, ça n'est pas la peine. Je ne prendrais pas de bain.

- Et vous prendrez le risque d'empester comme un putois ?

Arthur se retourna vers son insolent serviteur, l'air mauvais.

- Moi je dis ça pour vous, se défendit Merlin.

Arthur sentit sa tunique et se rendit aux arguments de Merlin.

- Dépêche-toi donc de rapporter de l'eau !

- Oui votre Altesse.

Après une courbette, Merlin s'élança dans les dédales de couloirs et entra avec fracas dans les appartements du médecin de la cour. Ce dernier était en train de distiller des liquides colorés pour la fabrication de ses potions.

- Qu'y a-t-il Merlin ? demanda-t-il en voyant son jeune disciple entrer en catastrophe.

- Gwen est là ?

- Pourquoi Guenièvre devait-elle être ici dis-moi ?

- Elle est partie pour la ville basse aux aurores ce matin et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

- Si Arthur l'apprends, je redoute un scandale.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Isabelle à sa recherche en lui disant de s'aider d'un chevalier et je leur ai recommandé de la ramener ici.

- Et Arthur ?

- J'en fais mon affaire. Je dois juste le distraire le temps que Gwen puisse revenir.

- Mais pourquoi avoir demandé de venir dans mon cabinet plutôt que dans ses appartements.

- Vous êtes d'avantage éloigné des quartiers d'Arthur, personne ne la verra monter. Elle passera d'avantage inaperçue.

Au moment où il allait partir, Gaïus demanda :

- Dis-moi Merlin, comment vas-tu expliquer au roi la présence de Guenièvre dans mon cabinet ?

Merlin se retourna, pris de court.

- Je trouverai bien ! répliqua-il joyeusement.

Il partit et Gaïus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quel phénomène ce Merlin ! A peine quelques minutes après le départ du garçon, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la jeune Isabelle et le chevalier Gauvain.

- Merlin vous a raconté ? demanda Gauvain.

- Oui, mais je m'attendais d'avantage à recevoir la reine et sa suivante plutôt que sa suivante accompagnée d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde. Où est Guenièvre ?

Les deux jeunes gens eurent une moue impuissante, et Gaïus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Où est Guenièvre ? demanda Arthur pour la troisième fois.

- Sans doute vaque-t-elle à ses occupations, répondit le serviteur en ajustant son gilet.

- Donc elle est au palais ?

- Certainement.

- Merlin, dit le roi, menaçant, ce n'est pas parce que tu éludes mes questions que je vais me contenter de tes réponses. Où est Guenièvre ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de voir ma femme ?

- C'est un bon point pour vous.

- Merlin !

Arthur, à bout de patience, avait fini par l'empoigner par le col.

- Ton roi t'ordonnes de lui dire où est ça reine, et je jure que si je n'obtiens pas une réponse satisfaisante, je t'exposerai au pilori pendant une longue semaine.

La porte du cabinet du médecin s'ouvrit à nouveau. Guenièvre entra dans la pièce pendant qu'Elyan fermait furtivement la porte.

- Madame ! s'exclama Isabelle en se précipitant vers elle. Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs…

- Vous a-t-on suivis ? demanda Gauvain.

- Non, répondit Elyan, nous avons été discrets.

- Très bien les enfants, dit Gaïus par-dessus le bruit ambiant. Nous devons maintenant trouver une bonne raison pour justifier au roi votre présence ici. Merlin ne s'attends pas à vous trouver tous là.

Tous demeurèrent silencieux, puis Elyan prit la parole.

- J'ai une idée.

Arthur et Merlin arpentaient maintenant les couloirs en direction du cabinet du médecin.

- Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave !

- Guenièvre te dit qu'elle va chez Gaïus et tu ne trouves pas de quoi t'inquiéter !

- Calmez-vous Arthur. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Alors pourquoi irait-elle consulter un médecin ?

- Gaïus n'est pas qu'un médecin. C'est aussi son ami. Elle est peut-être partie lui demander conseil. Après tout, c'est un homme très sage et il a réponse à presque tout.

- Comme toi Merlin ?

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Non, je suis sarcastique.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cabinet du médecin et Arthur ouvrit en grand la porte et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Gaïus et Elyan étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le poignet d'Elyan reposait sur la table et le vieux médecin était en train de le bander. Guenièvre, la mine inquiète, était assise près de son frère et tenait entre ses mains tremblantes sa main valide qu'elle maintenait sur ses lèvres, comme un baiser. Isabelle, juste derrière elle, tenait fermement les épaules de sa maîtresse et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Assis sur un tonneau, en marge de la scène, Gauvain regardait Elyan, visiblement inquiet. Dès qu'Arthur ouvrit la porte, tout ce petit monde tourna son regard vers lui. Guenièvre se leva du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise et se précipita dans les bras de son mari.

- Arthur ! s'exclama Guenièvre en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le roi la serra contre lui en se retournant vers Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune serviteur haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est alors que Gaïus prit la parole.

- Ne te rends pas malade pour si peu Guenièvre. Ton frère va bien. Ses os sont intacts et la brûlure n'est que superficielle.

- Ne pleure pas Gwen. Tu as entendu Gaïus, je vais bien.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'impatienta Arthur, autant inquiet que mécontent d'être mis à l'écart de la conversation.

Guenièvre leva les yeux vers lui pour parler mais un nouveau sanglot l'en empêcha. Elle enfoui sa visage dans la chemise d'Arthur et continua à sangloter. Isabelle s'approcha du roi, et d'un air grave, elle conta leur aventure.

- Dame Guenièvre et moi étions sorties nous promener. Madame a tenu rendre visite à son frère. Nous sommes allés à la forge et madame l'a si fortement surpris qu'il a lâché le tisonnier et s'est cogné contre la plaque de métal incandescente.

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire, mais elle m'a traînée jusqu'ici, se plaignit Elyan.

- Quant à moi, dit Gauvain en se levant, je les ai rencontrés alors qu'ils venaient et je les aie accompagnés pour m'enquérir de la santé d'Elyan.

Arthur les regarda tous un par un, puis s'avança vers le chevalier blessé qui s'était relevé.

- Même si les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Il lui tendit le bras et Elyan le serra de sa main bandée à la manière des chevaliers.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, ce n'est pas une blessure minime qui m'empêchera de me trouver à vos côtés lorsque vous me requerrez.

Arthur souri à cette ultime marque de loyauté.

- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de diner avec nous ce soir ? Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez festoyé à nos côtés.

- Navré sire, mais je me vois contraint de décliner votre offre. Je dois retourner à la forge, du travail m'y attends.

Au moment où il allait partir, Guenièvre le retint par le bras.

- Elyan, je t'en prie, dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Son frère ramena d'un geste tendre une mèche perdue sur son visage derrière son oreille. Guenièvre retint sa main quelques instants pour approfondir le contact avec sa joue, puis doucement, son frère retira sa main et s'en alla. Un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les sanglots de Guenièvre.

- Elyan a oublié son baume pour les brulures, finit par dire Gaïus.

- J'y vais, dit Gauvain en empoignant le petit bocal de verre avant de sortir comme un coup de vent.

Arthur enlaçait toujours Guenièvre comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Gaïus fit signe à Merlin et Isabelle et ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant le couple royal dans l'intimité.


End file.
